Broma Pesada
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: "Con temor a las consecuencias (que seguro serán muchos golpes e insultos y periodos de abstinencia obligados por ti), voy a decir lo que tengo que decir" dijo Edward Elric, a su novia Winry Rockbell.


**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Fanfic formado enteramente por diálogos aunque en realidad se supone que son mensajes de Facebook.**

**Nota2: Este fanfic puede considerarse continuación del oneshot "Teléfono", pero no es necesaria su lectura para entender.**

* * *

**Tema No. 13**

**BROMA PESADA**

_Capítulo Único_

**Martes 20 de Mayo de 2014**

"Ed".

_Visto: 11:47 PM_

"Ed".

_Visto: 11:48 PM_

"¡EDWARD ELRIC! COMO VUELVAS A DEJARME EN VISTO OTRA VEZ, TE MATO. ¿ME OYES? TE MATO".

"Técnicamente no te oigo, Winry. Te leo".

"Déjate de tecnicismos y pásame tu ensayo de filosofía".

"¿Ahora sabes por qué te ignoraba? Sabía que me pedirías el ensayo. Siempre me pides las tareas".

"¿Insinúas que soy una floja sin remedio?".

"No, insinúo que eres una irresponsable. Y, ahora que me doy cuenta, no insinúo. Te lo digo. No es lo mismo".

"Vete al infierno".

"En tu compañía".

_Visto: 11:55 PM_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Miércoles 21 de Mayo de 2014**

"Ed, en serio, préstame tu ensayo; llevo tres horas aquí y sólo he escrito dos párrafos. ¡Y se supone que son cinco hojas!".

"Querida Winry: la próxima vez haz tu tarea más temprano si sabes que te demorarás todo el día por lo torpe que eres".

"¿Así que vamos a jugar así?".

_Visto: 12:39 AM_

"Oh, bueno. Si vas a dejarme en visto entonces también podrías dejar de pasar por mí en la mañana. Tampoco deberías molestarte en que almorcemos juntos y mucho menos deberíamos volver a casa a la misma hora. Y, ahora que lo pienso, también deberíamos dejar de hablarnos. Así que hasta nunca, idiota".

"Winry, deja de ser tan voluble".

_Visto: 12:45 AM_

"¿En serio vas a molestarte por eso? Fue una broma, mujer".

_Visto: 12:49 AM_

"Winry, cariño. Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo. Brillo de mis ojos, luz de mis mañanas, alegría de mis noches. ¿Vas a seguir enojada conmigo?".

_Visto: 12:54 AM_

"Oh, por amor a la Verdad. Ya sé a qué estás jugando y está bien. Cederé. ¿Todavía quieres el ensayo?".

_"Únicamente te diré dos cosas. Si el propósito de tu amor es desinteresado, si quieres_ enviármelo, adjunta tu documento a Facebook _y yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré tras de ti por todo el mundo"._

"¡Ay, por favor! Aquí va, pero no lo copies. Sólo básate en él".

_Archivo adjunto: Ensayo_Filosofía_ _

"Ahora sí; ponte a terminar eso. Buenas noches".

_"Con la felicidad que me provoca _escribirte _se me olvidará perpetuamente en lo que pensaba, recordando tu agradable compañía"._

"Winry. Ya sabemos que serás Julieta en la obra de fin de año. Lo sé yo, lo sabe Al, lo sabe Riza y lo sabe Ling. Lo saben mis padres y también los tuyos. ¡Lo sabe toda la maldita escuela, carajo!".

"Lo que pasa es que estás celoso".

"Me largo a dormir".

"Vale".

_Visto: 1:16 AM_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Miércoles 21 de Mayo de 2014.**

"¿Ahora por qué estás despierta a estas horas de la noche?".

"Me he puesto a ver Romeo y Julieta. La de Leonardo Di Caprio. Acaba de terminar".

"Todo esto de la obra comienza a molestarme".

"Lo que pasa es que estás celoso".

"Ni muerto".

"Anda, Ed. Admítelo. Dime que estás celoso. Una buena dosis de celos es saludable en cualquier relación".

_Visto: 10:51 PM_

"JAJAJAJAJA. Tu silencio te delata, Ed".

"Cállate".

"En realidad, Ed, no estoy hablando, estoy escribiendo".

"Entonces deja de escribir. Y deja también de usar mi propia lógica en contra mía".

"JAJAJAJA. ERES TAN DIVERTIDO CUANDO ESTÁS CELOSO".

"¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!".

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces no te molestará que me ponga como desconectada y le pida a Roy que hagamos una videollamada para seguir ensayando nuestras líneas. Después de todo, él tiene el protagónico".

"Ni hablar. Tú no vas a hacer una videollamada con ese bastardo".

"¿Y por qué? Acabas de decir que no estás celoso. Y que dejara de escribir".

"Frjlasmedllkmjcmnmkgszslkw".

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?".

"Asdgbhjndnjdmdkmksmfmkfkmf".

"¿Te has inventado un nuevo idioma? Bueno, en lo que aprendes español nuevamente, voy a proponerle lo que acabo de decirte a Roy".

"Espera".

"¿Qué?".

"No vayas a hacer esa videollamada con Roy, ¿entiendes? Te lo prohibo".

"Oh, ¿por qué no puedo?".

"Porque estoy... rujhfyrjenwkmowlwmjnedhdy... porqueestoycelosodelbastardodeRoyaunqueodiolaactuaciónynopiensotomarsupapel. Ya, lo dije. ¿Contenta?".

"Sería divertido ponerte a separarlo con los espacios, pero me daré por satisfecha haciendo una captura de pantalla y poniéndola como fondo en mi celular".

"¡¿QUÉ?!".

"Jajaja. Uy, ya lo hice. ¡Te amo, Ed! ¡Gracias por el _wallpaper_ tan lindo que me has dado!".

"Winry, por amor a la _Verdad_. No lo hagas. En serio. Es vergonzoso".

_Visto: 11:25 PM_

"Winryyyyyyyyyy".

"Winry, mi vida, mi cielo. Cariño mío. Luz que alumbra la oscuridad de mi soledad. Ángel bendito que vino a mí a enseñarme lo que es amar. ¿No lo hagas, sí?".

"Creo que podría hacer un _collage_ con aquella captura de pantalla y esta nueva. Quedarían perfectas juntas".

"¡WINRY ROCKBELL!".

_Visto: 11:34 PM_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jueves 22 de Mayo de 2014**

"Ed, vamos a salir. Hoy es el único día libre de ensayos que tengo".

"¿Qué quieres hacer?".

"¿Te parece ir a los videojuegos?".

"¿Para que te pases las dos horas en la máquina de baile?".

"Tú puedes pasarlas en la consola de tiro. Te encantan los _shooters_ y lo sabes".

"¿Cuál es el punto de ir juntos entonces?".

"Awww, qué romántico. No soportas no estar a mi lado".

"Ves romance donde no lo hay, eso fue lógica".

"Claro, claro. No te avergüences. Sé que me amas. Y tú también sabes que me amas".

"A veces me gustaría no hacerlo. Me chantajeas demasiado".

"Te chantajeo porque te quiero".

"Mientes, no chantajeas a Riza y también has dicho que la quieres".

"Es que ella es inchantajeable, Ed. Además, a ella le quiero de manera diferente".

"Ahora la romántica has sido tú. De cualquier manera no podemos ir a los videojuegos. No olvides que hoy es la presentación de la banda de Al".

"¡Cierto! Al tiene su presentación hoy. ¿Dónde te veo?".

"Paso por ti en dos horas".

_"Márchate... No obstante, no quisiera que te apartaras más que el escaso tramo que consiente apartarse al pajarillo la niña que lo tiene sujeto a una cuerda de seda, y que en algunas ocasiones le suelta la mano, y después lo apresa ansiosa, y lo suelta de nuevo"._

"En serio, Winry. Para. Puede que te salga mal el juego".

"Ajá. Ajá. Lo que tú digas, Romeo".

"Lo digo en serio".

"Ajá, ajá".

_Visto: 3:57 PM_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jueves 22 de Mayo de 2014**

"Fenomenal".

"Sí, Al se lució".

"¿Lucirse? ¡Enloqueció a todas las chicas a nuestro alrededor!".

"Tú incluida".

"Lo siento, pero es Al. Pero ya sabes que sólo lo quiero como cuñado".

"Más te vale. ¿Hoy no tienes tarea tardía para hacer?".

"No. Estoy limpia de pecado".

"Por cierto...".

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Ese regalo que piensas darme, ése del que le hablaste a Mei, prefiero que sea rojo y no negro".

"¡¿Escuchaste?!".

"Tienes el tono de voz muy alto, Winry. Así que sí, escuché todo. Incluso cuando le decías algo sobre amarme mucho más que el primer día en que empezamos a salir y todas esas cosas".

"Mierda".

"No te avergüences. Yo sé que me amas hasta la luna y de regreso".

_"Si no me cubriera el manto de la noche, el rubor de virgen invadiría mis mejillas, rememorando las palabras que esta noche me has escuchado. Inútilmente quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas... ¡Resistencias inútiles! ¿Me amas? Tengo la seguridad de que me responderás que sí, y yo lo creeré"._

"Winry".

"¿Qué?".

"Con temor a las consecuencias (que seguro serán muchos golpes e insultos y periodos de abstinencia obligados por ti), voy a decir lo que tengo que decir".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Que ese rubor no te puede cubrir".

"¿Ah?".

"Porque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no eres virgen".

"¡EDWARD ELRIC!".

_Visto: 11:29 PM_

* * *

**O.O**

**Mi cara no es porque esté avergonzada, sino que estoy sorprendida que el fanfic haya mutado de la idea A (algo sobre canciones) a B, junto con mi fetiche por Romeo y Julieta. Y luego con este título tan fome… malditos 100 temas sin gracia. Debería parar de intentar terminarlos. No me inspiran. El título original tenía más vidilla, pero bueno.**

**Por cierto, los diálogos están sacados directos de mi libro de Romeo y Julieta, de Ediciones Leyenda, y todos pertenecen al acto segundo, escena segunda; digo, por si quieren leerlos en su contexto original.**

**Y Edward dice "por amor a la Verdad" como sinónimo de "por amor de Dios" porque es ateo, nutellitas.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fanfic morbosón xD**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
